mortal_instruments_role_playfandomcom-20200215-history
Creation:Original/Emma Banner
Name: Emma Banner Age: 20 Species: Werewolf Appearance: Blue hair from when she was a warlock Personality: Emma, unlike majority of the werewolf population, actually cares about what she looks like, fussing over her looks heaps and passing off her blue hair as dyed hair in the human world. Emma tends to get a bit clingy to people, making sure they barely leave her sight. She also has rage and anger issues, anger bursting out when the world becomes to much, but hides it as hard as she can under cheerfulness. The one thing Emma fears most is someone finding about her past and why she is what she is today, so she hides it, like her blue hair and saying that she was born a werewolf. History: Emma was born a freak in warlock status, born more human than demon, resulting into her actually being fertile and didn't have immortality. Her father died a while after Emma was born and her demon mother could feel that Emma was more human and wouldn't have the immortality like a normal warlock, so Emma was abounded, to only be found by her kind, warlocks. The warlocks that found Emma took her existence as an insult to their race so they cursed her to be an insult to animals and humans alike, not being either at times and cursed into a werewolf. Emma was to be abounded again, deep in the woods somewhere near the Praetor Lupus. Night came and Emma was found by a female werewolf, named Kara, that took Emma in, giving Emma something Kara didn't have growing up, a mother. Emma was raised in the Praetor Lupus, learning as much as she could about what she was and what she is now, getting how to use the Changing whenever she wanted at the age of four Emma's life was great until some warlocks found out what she was and why she is a werewolf when she was 10. Kara hid Emma as hard as she could while the warlocks hunted down Emma, hoping killing Emma would never lead to another warlock child like Emma again. What they didn't expect was for Emma to fight back, infecting all of the warlocks that found where Kara had hidden Emma. Emma was left alone by those warlocks, them knowing her burden but Emma always feared that something like what happened to her may ever happen again, so she fled the Praetor Lupus at the age of 14, in search for a new home and start, spending 6 years looking for that new home, running all over America, stealing two different weapons from a shadow hunter, until she found New York again and disobeying her old home's rules, involving herself in Shadow Hunter affairs, hiding the fact that she is a werewolf and just telling them she was a warlock, where she found herself a new home, start and pack at the New York institute, thanks to the shadowhunters she met. Emma was taken into the institute with one expectation, that she fight against werewolves if needed. City: New York Weapons: A katana and dagger Comments K, so... *What happened to her dad? *I don't know how I feel about her being a former warlock, but I see no problem if she can only use a werewolf powerset... I'll have to talk to Dota about that. *You can't be cursed into being a werewolf, you have to be bitten. *Shadowhunters wouldn't take a werewolf into the institute, no exceptions. *well he just died *Well I that is what I wanted to do anyway *I read the wiki and found out they could be cursed *changed it to Emma hiding she was a werewolf Ooone more thing I missed before *Shadowhunters would have no interest in giving her weapons, even if they liked her, which, not many Nephilim like downworlders. Fixed it }} Category:Created